


We Meet Again

by ghostofdarkness



Series: Doing Better [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Deserves Better, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness
Summary: Bellamy Blake needs to choose to be reborn or return to life. His choice will impact the lives of all mankind for generations yet to come.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jordan Jasper Green/Hope Diyoza, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Series: Doing Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Should I stay or should I go now?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning for the end of the 100 and how I wish the last scene had actually gone. Eventual relationship choices are made.

Only the living can transcend, that’s what the scriptures all said. 

Bellamy felt himself floating out of time and space. He was in the nothing, he was neither living nor dead. Frozen in place. He could not move towards the next life nor return to the last.

His memories played on an endless loop of everything he had done in his life. From caring for Octavia to shooting Jaha to landing on the ground to the mountain to the blood battle field and on and on they went. All the good, the bad, and the ugly. There was loss and regret but there was love and joy too. 

He felt like this paralysis was maybe getting him to choose to stay or to go, like he was his own judge weighing his soul against a feather. 

His last memory haunted him the most. That look of pain and despair in Clarke’s eyes as she fired the gun. His own heart break at knowing he had not done enough and the little he had done was to only cause more pain to the ones he loved. 

Here in the nothing, he couldn’t even justify the actions anymore. The loop of memories had brought into focus something he’s sure his friends had suspected but could not prove. He had been manipulated. His memories of Etherea were not real. He tried to pull on them and they just untangled and gave way to the truth: he had been in a simulation. He had never climbed the mountain, never found the Cave of Ascension, never saw the ghost of his mother. How could he have? She was already moved on from this life and reborn into the next. 

Bellamy, he thought to himself, you are a damned fool. He had wanted there to have been some point to all that suffering that he had accepted a lie so easily. Then he was angry at not having the chance to be there to tell his sister and Clarke he was sorry, so very sorry. 

The blackness around him shimmered, “Do you want to finish your last life or do you want to move into the next?”

“Will I see my friend on the other side?” He asked.

“Souls that connect through life times will always find each other again,” replied the voice, “Your people have already chosen their transcendence.”

“Then they are gone,” he replied with a bit of happiness.

“Not all of them chose to ascend, some chose to remain until their death of Earth, they chose to be reborn.”

“Is that the end of humanity?” he asked. 

“Your species is resilient yet, other paths lay before them. As of now, they are discovering that new path and they are discovering you yet remain with them. Your body is in stasis and it will need major repairs. The ones who wanted to save you were in the middle of doing so when they transcended. Now, your friends seek to finish the job. So we ask again, do you wish to remain with them or be reborn?”

“I wish to remain with them.”

“So be it.”

The darkness gave way to a bright white light and Bellamy felt in his body again.

“BP 120 over 80,” said a soft female voice that Bellamy recognized as Clarke’s right away. She was here trying to save him. 

“Brain activity returning to normal,” said a male voice, Jackson’s, “He should be coming around any moment now, get Octavia and the others.”

He could tell they were all holding their breaths on bated anticipation. A small, warm hand was holding onto his. It was Clarke’s. He squeezed back and heard her sharp intake of breath. He smiled and felt his face move.

“Couldn’t let me go, could you?” he rasped opening his eyes to see Clarke’s blue one looking down at him, tears still streaking her face but this time he knew those were tears of joy. He reached up with the hand not held by hers and wiped the tears away with his thumb. “No more of those, our fight is over. We meet again.”

The sounds of feet running into the room drew his attention away from Clarke to look up and see yet more tear stained faces smiling in joy. He reached out his hand to take Octavias and pull her in for a hug. She squeezed him harder than she had ever done before, not even mindful tenderness of his new heart. 

He saw Echo standing near the back and let go of Clarke’s hand to hold it out for her. She came to him and took his hand. He looks around to see Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Echo, Indra, Gaia, Miller, Jackson, Niylah, Hope, Jordan, and Levitt are all there. 

“All of you choose not to ascend?” he asked.

They looked at each other in surprise, “How did you know that?”

“There’s not much to do on the other side but talk to those already ascended,” he said with a smirk, “They gave me a choice to return or be reborn. I choose my friends.”

Raven lifted an eyebrow, “What happened to, for all mankind?”

“You are all of mankind and so are they,” he said pointing to the lockers that contained the frozen embryos of the Disciples, “It’s your loophole.”

“Not even revived for ten minutes and he’s already ready to lead again, will you be our shepherd?” asked Levitt.

“Whatever the hell you want,” he says and Clarke, Octavia, Murphy, and Miller all let out a laugh. The others look on in confusion.

Clarke looks down at him, “Together?”.

He smiles back at her, “Together.”


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors start over, this time together.

The months following Bellamy’s resurrection were just as hard as the first weeks on the ground when the 100 originally landed. The survivors of the human race spend equal time on Earth as they did on the other planets as they salvaged all that they could. They mostly left Bardo as it was but there was a certain amount of maintenance they needed to do, Levitt, Raven and Emori did most of the work there. Jackson and Clarke worked on a plan for caring for the frozen embryos. The first plan was to get the bunker cleaned up and back in working order and then move all of the medical facilities back to Earth from Bardo. 

As for the actual living, Octavia, Bellamy, Echo, Murphy, Miller, Niylah, Hope, Jordan, Indra, and Gaia spent their time building the homes for everyone and building two gardens (one in the bunker and one above) using the seeds and equipment saved by the Disciples. They all dove hard into their work during the days and at nights, they sat around the fire and talked about things still needing to be done, plans for the future, and rules to work together by. They mostly adopted the rules of cooperation. That is to say, if it benefits them all, they would work together on it. No one really was the leader but they tended to rely on Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia for spearheading things. 

It took Bellamy a couple of months to work up the courage to talk to Echo about where they stood.

“So, can we talk about,” he motioned between the two of them, “Us.”

Echo lifted an eyebrow, “Octavia said you would eventually do this.”

He smiled, “She does know me better than I know myself.”

“She also said that it might be time to drop the norms of the past regarding relationships and adopt something new,” she said. 

“Yeah, it might be better to take more of a Disciples approach to relationships,” said Bellamy and the look of anger that was on Echo’s face made him backpedal, “As in caring for each other equally, that’s all not the whole kill off those who don’t comply with the rules.” 

“So you don’t want to just have a relationship with just me but with everyone,” she gestured to the group sitting around the fire. 

Bellamy looked up at the stars and sighed and then gathered his courage once more, “I love you Echo but I also love Clarke. I haven’t ever told her but I think she knows just like I know she loves me. When we came back and I found out that Clarke was alive, it changed everything even though I fought it. I made choices that forced the hand of my sister in order to protect her and everyone else. I am tired of fighting that love for the sake of convention.”

Echo smiled and took a deep breath, “Bellamy, I had accepted that we would all be taking an active role in each other’s love and care. I can’t be jealous of a love that seems to transcend life and death. You and I will always have the Ring but here and now, it’s time to share each other with everyone.”

Bellamy stepped forward to kiss her and then touched his forehead to her’s, “I never deserved your love and loyalty.”

“Yes you did but so do they,” said Echo stepping back to kiss his cheek, “Now, how many months will it take you to talk with Clarke?”

Bellamy laughed, “As soon as I gathered my courage again, you were hard enough.”

“Together?” asked Echo.

Bellamy smiled, “Together.”


	3. Forgiveness is what we do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Clarke

Clarke had been avoiding being alone with Bellamy to the point that she had been opting to stay nights on Bardo alone as she prepped the plans for moving the cryo storage facility to Earth. She knew she was just putting off the inevitable conversation about why she shot him and the aftermath of losing Maddy that happened despite her attempts to prevent any harm from happening to her daughter. 

Clarke knew that Bellamy had been looking to talk to her about everything. She knew that putting it off any longer would cause them more pain than good. So tonight, she returned to Earth with the sole purpose to talk to Bellamy. 

What she found when she returned was the completion of the new home. They had decided on one large house with lots of rooms for privacy. What Clarke hadn’t expected was that they had all built her a very special room. 

Murphy had met her at the Stone with a blindfold, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad - we just wanted to make sure you were really surprised. Bellamy planned this on his own, by the way, he did most of the work after he had done his other work for the day.”

He blindfolded her just outside the area of the home and took her hand, he then handed her to whom she guessed was Bellamy’s hand and she gave him a firm squeeze in comfort and he squeezed her back in just as much comfort. She honestly couldn’t stop the smile on her face as Bellamy guided her up the steps and through the halls of the house. 

He took off the blindfold and what Clarke saw made her cry. The room was open and wide with white walls and large windows. In the center of the room was a large easel and on the side was a drawing table, a desk, and the wall was covered in all kinds of paints and other tools for making art. 

Bellamy was holding her hips from behind and he leaned in to whisper, “I can never bring back what you have lost but I can help you to create the future you want and live your best life.”

She knew Bellamy enough to know that acts of service and gifts were his language of love. This was how he wanted to apologize and move forward. 

Suddenly Clarke turned around and grabbed his face and kissed him. Not one of her little kisses on his cheek, no this was a kiss that spoke of the volumes of her love for him and what he had done for her. 

“I am so sorry,” she whispered against his lips, “So, so sorry for not trusting you, for believing in you. You were right and I should have trusted you,” She was crying now.

“Shhh, shh it’s okay, I did more than my fair share of betrayal in this. I cannot apologize enough for the loss of Maddy and everyone else that we loved,” he whispered back, his own tears falling. 

The two of them sunk to the floor and held each other. Neither of them had given themselves time to cry and process what had happened to them. After a while, they just sat there holding one another and looking out the window that overlooked the vast forest and lake beside the house. 

“Thank you,” said Clarke after a long time.

Bellamy kissed the top of her head and turned her to look at him. He smiled as she swept her blonde hair (which had grown back to it’s long length again) away from her face, “I love you Clarke Griffin, always and forever.”

Clarke felt tears falling again but this time in joy, “And I love you Bellamy Blake, always and forever.”

Bellamy’s face broke into the biggest smile she had seen on his face in a long, long time, “We forgive each other?”

Clarke nodded, “Forgiveness is what we do.”

He kissed her then once more and he promised himself never to stop kissing her, never to stop loving her.

“Forgiveness is what we do,” he replied. 


End file.
